Return of The Demon Son
by Baby Halliwell
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's demon son is alive. He has become a powerful leader in the underworld. He needs Phoebe's help to take his place as the Source.
1. Default Chapter

Return Of The Demon Son  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. Ben (Phoebe and Cole's demon son) is my own creation.  
  
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's demon son is alive. He has become a powerful leader in the underworld. He tries to make Phoebe turn evil so she can help him take is rightful place as the Source. (This story takes place after Auntie Prue Whitelighter, except Phoebe isn't married and didn't have a child.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In The Halliwell Manor:  
  
Phoebe struggled in her sleep. She was having the same nightmare again. In her dream she was standing in front of a black alter somewhere in the underworld. On the other side of the alter stood a handsome, young, dark-haired man. He was holding a dagger with a red jeweled eye on the handle. He spoke the same words he had said in all the other dreams. "Join me or die." In the dream, Phoebe could neither speak nor move. She wanted to scream "Never!" but she felt a deep sympathy for this man. Waking from her nightmare at last, Phoebe let out a long loud scream. She was shaking and covered with sweat.  
  
Piper burst into the room and ran to Phoebe. "Are you all right Pheebs?" Phoebe nodded. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Phoebe always felt bad when she woke her older sister, but she was glad to have her comfort that night. Piper slipped into Phoebe's bed as she always did and cuddled her baby sister close. "Shhh. It's ok now." Phoebe curled into her sister's side and let her fears be washed away in the soothing tone of Piper's voice. Piper rocked Phoebe and whispered, "You're safe. It was just a dream." She knew better than to try to push Phoebe into talking about her dream. Many a night she had slipped into Phoebe's bed and comforted her after a nightmare. Even now that they were grown, she couldn't help being the big sister. And besides Prue had always done the same for her. Within a short time, Phoebe was once again asleep. Piper closed her eyes and held Phoebe as she slipped off to sleep.  
  
Phoebe awoke with a start. For a moment she couldn't figure out what Piper was doing in her bed. Then she remembered. The nightmare. What could it mean? Who was the man she couldn't say no to? He seemed so familiar. Phoebe wanted to wake Piper and tell her everything, but she knew it wasn't the right time. Climbing out of bed as carefully as she could, Phoebe left Piper asleep and headed down to the kitchen. Paige was standing at the counter drinking coffee. "Good-morning Phoebe. You look terrible." Phoebe grabbed a cup and started filling it with coffee. "Thanks a lot Paige." Phoebe took a sip of her coffee and sat down at the table. Paige joined her. "Is everything ok?" Phoebe nodded. "Sure. Just fine." Paige didn't believe her for a second. "Where's Piper?" Phoebe opened the paper that was lying on the table. "She's still sleeping." Paige wanted Phoebe to confide in her, but she knew she wouldn't. They still had issues. Phoebe didn't trust her completely like she did Piper. Paige finished her coffee and stood. "I gotta go. I'm already late." Phoebe looked up at her younger sister. "New temp job?" Paige nodded. "Yeah. Secretary to some big shot publisher." Phoebe smiled. "Have fun." Paige grimaced. "Yeah right." Paige left Phoebe alone reading the paper.  
  
Piper woke slowly. She was still tired. She had to get up. Wyatt and Chris would soon be awake. Piper went into her room and quickly dressed. Then she went into her sons' room. Wyatt was already awake sitting up in his little bed. He smiled when she came in. Piper picked some clothes out and dressed Wyatt. He went to his toy box and started playing. Piper went to the crib and picked up Chris. He started to cry immediately. She soothed him by rocking him. As soon as he was quiet she dressed him. Then she carried Chris downstairs followed by Wyatt.  
  
In the kitchen Phoebe was still reading the paper as Piper and the boys came in. Wyatt ran to Phoebe and she pulled him up into her lap. "Morning Piper." Piper put Chris in his high chair. "Morning. Phoebe can you put Wyatt in his seat?" Phoebe stood up with Wyatt and pulled out the chair next to hers. She put Wyatt into his booster seat and buckled him in. Piper made some oatmeal for Wyatt and set it in front of him. She mixed some baby cereal for Chris and started to feed him.  
  
Prue orbed in. "Hello everyone." Piper smiled and said, "Hi Prue." Phoebe nodded hello. Wyatt got down from his seat and went to Prue. "Is it time to go back to school?" Prue nodded. "Yes Wyatt. You've taken enough time off. It's time to get back to work." Prue quickly hugged Piper and Phoebe. Wyatt hugged his mother. Piper's eyes filled with tears. It never got easier to let him go. "Be careful Wyatt. Stay out of trouble." Wyatt smiled. "I will Mom. Don't worry." Wyatt took Prue's hand and they orbed back to magic school.  
  
Phoebe put down her paper and drank the last of her coffee. She stood up. "I guess I'm off to work now." Piper looked up from Chris. "Drive safely." Phoebe kissed Chris's head. "I will. You worry too much Piper." Phoebe left. Piper finished feeding Chris and took him upstairs.  
  
Somewhere downtown:  
  
Phoebe was stuck in traffic. There had been an accident and it didn't look like she'd be moving anytime soon. She had forgotten to charge the battery in her cell phone, so she couldn't even call work and let them know she'd be late.  
  
Sitting there, her mind started to wander. She began to daydream. In the dream she saw a little boy with black hair and her deep brown eyes. She knew it was Ben, her demon son, from the way Leo, Prue, and Paige had described him. But to Phoebe he didn't seem demonic. He seemed like any other normal happy little boy. In the daydream he was playing with a dog. He'd throw a ball and the dog would bring it back. Every time the dog brought back the ball, he'd collapse in a fit of giggles. Phoebe couldn't help but smile. Then the boy saw her. He ran straight to her yelling, "Mommy!" Phoebe saw herself standing there with her arms outstretched. Ben leapt into her arms and she hugged him tight. It felt good to hold him in her arms. She couldn't sense anything evil in this sweet little boy.  
  
Suddenly a horn sounded behind her bringing her back from her daydream. The wreck had been cleaned up enough to allow traffic to move. She couldn't get the daydream out of her mind as she drove to work. What did it mean?  
  
Back At the Halliwell Manor:  
  
Leo orbed into the living room where Piper was playing with Chris. "Piper, Phoebe's in danger. Where is she?" Piper jumped up. "She left for work about 20 minutes ago. What do you mean she's in danger?" Leo picked up Chris. "Ben is back. Somehow he's aged 20 years in a matter of months. He's after Phoebe. The only way he can become the source is to turn Phoebe evil and use her powers." Piper ran to the phone and dialed Phoebe's cell number. There was no answer. Leo handed Chris to Piper. "I'll go warn her." Leo orbed out.  
  
At the Bay Mirror:  
  
Phoebe sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the letters from her readers. Usually she could give advice no matter what was on her mind. But the daydream kept popping into her mind. She closed her eyes for a second to clear her mind and she fell asleep.  
  
When her eyes opened, Phoebe found herself in a cavernous room in the underworld. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or if it was real. She looked around. There was an alter on the far side of the room and the rest of the room was empty.  
  
Suddenly the little boy, Ben, appeared. He grinned at Phoebe. "Mommy!" He ran toward her, but as he came closer he changed. He grew steadily older. In a few steps he'd gone from a boy of 6 to a young man of about 20. She didn't reach out for him as she had done in the daydream. He was demonic, she could feel it. Ben seemed hurt that she hadn't greeted him with open arms. "Mother don't you recognize me?" Phoebe backed into the wall. "I'm not your mother. You were never mine." Ben's eyes glowed bright green in anger. "Liar! You gave birth to me and then abandoned me because my father was a demon!" Phoebe was so afraid her whole body began to shake. "Ben, I didn't abandon you. I didn't even give birth to you. The Seer stole you from me." Ben grabbed Phoebe's arm. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She screamed. "What's the matter mother? Afraid of your own son?" Phoebe managed to pull away. Her arm was burned badly. "You aren't my son." Those words were like daggers to Ben. He flew into a rage and knocked Phoebe into the wall. She fell to the floor unconscious. She would join him soon enough. If she didn't she'd die. 


	2. Return of the Demon Son Chapters 2&3

Return Of The Demon Son  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. Ben (Phoebe and Cole's demon son) is my own creation.  
  
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's demon son is alive. He has become a powerful leader in the underworld. He tries to make Phoebe turn evil so she can help him take is rightful place as the Source. (This story takes place after Auntie Prue Whitelighter, except Phoebe isn't married and didn't have a child.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the Halliwell Manor:  
  
Leo orbed into Piper's bedroom. She was putting clothes away. "Leo. Did you warn Phoebe?" Leo shook his head. "She wasn't at work and I couldn't sense her. Ben must already have her." Piper was worried. Phoebe was vulnerable to being turned evil, it had happened before. "How do we find her?" Leo thought for a minute pacing around. "The Elders think Ben has a hiding place somewhere. It must be protected from good magic, because they can't sense where it is. If Phoebe is there, it will be difficult to locate her." Piper got an idea. "What about calling for a lost witch?" Leo shook his head again. "It won't work. We need Paige. She's good at figuring these things out." Piper nodded. "Go get her." Leo orbed out.  
  
At Paige's Temp Job:  
  
Paige, dressed in a smart looking outfit, turned a corner to go to her bosses office with some papers. She bumped into Leo. "Leo! What are you doing here?!" Leo helped her pick up the papers she'd dropped. "We need you at home." Paige, exasperated, threw up her hand. "No way Leo! I'm working!" Leo handed her the last paper. "You have to Paige. Phoebe is missing." Now Paige was concerned. She sighed. "Just let me explain to the boss." Leo nodded. "Hurry." Leo orbed home to tell Piper that Paige was on her way.  
  
Paige took a deep breath and entered Mr. Brown's office. "Here's the papers you wanted Sir." Mr. Brown smiled. "Thank you Paige. You've been a lifesaver today." Paige placed the papers on his desk. "Um, Mr. Brown, Sir. I need to leave. I'm really sorry. I just got word that one of my sisters is missing." Mr. Brown didn't seem too angry. "Of course, Paige. Go ahead." Paige left the office with a sigh of relief. She went down the hall to the ladies room where it would be safer to orb from. She quickly checked to make sure she was alone before orbing home.  
  
In the Halliwell Manor:  
  
Leo quickly explained to Paige what had happened to Phoebe. Paige went off to the attic to think alone. She did her best thinking alone up there. First she searched the Book of Shadows, but found nothing. Then she began to pace around that attic. Nothing was coming to mind that might help. Suddenly orbs appeared in the corner. The orbs subsided revealing the visitor as none other than Patty Halliwell, the girls' mother. Patty was just an apparition this time, not solid. Paige stood face to face with her mother. "Mom, Phoebe...." Patty interupted her. "I know Paige. It's going to be ok." Paige knew her mother knew things she didn't so she just listened. "I don't have much time Paige. I wasn't suppposed to come, but I knew that you wouldn't be able to find Phoebe and vanquish Ben without a little help. Listen carefully Paige. Ben and Wyatt are still connected. Wyatt can find Ben." Paige nodded. She just hoped Wyatt would be in the mood to help. Patty continued. "You know the potion you made to vanquish Balthezor?" Paige nodded again. "Yes." Patty continued. "Make a batch of that. You still have some of his flesh don't you?" Paige confirmed that they did. Patty kept explaining. "Ok, make a batch of potion and add some of Phoebe's hair to it. That will vanquish Ben. But make sure Phoebe is far away from him before you use it. It could hurt her too." Paige smiled. "Thanks Mom." Patty jumped. "The Elders know I'm here. I must go. I love you Paige." Patty disappeared. Paige bounded down the stairs to tell Piper and Leo the news.  
  
Leo seemed hesitant about using Wyatt to find Ben. "What if he gets control of Wyatt again?" Paige tried to make him understand. "He won't. We'll be there. We won't let that happen." Leo wasn't exactly convinced, but it was the only way. He orbed off to magic school to get Wyatt and Prue. In the meantime, Piper and Paige started making the potion. Piper had gone up to Phoebe's room and gotten some of her hair from her brush. When the potion was finished they put it into little bottles.  
  
At Magic School:  
  
Prue and Leo stood outside Wyatt's classroom discussing the situation. Prue didn't want Wyatt to leave school again so soon. "He's already missed a month of school Leo." Leo looked throught the window at Wyatt. "It doesn't matter Prue. He won't fall behind. He's already way ahead of his class." Prue thought for a minute. "I know. Are you sure this is the only way?" Leo nodded. Prue finally accepted his decision. She opened the door and stepped in. "Mrs. Calloway? We need to take Wyatt home for the day. It's a family emergency." Mrs. Calloway consented with a scowl. She didn't like Wyatt missing so much class time. Wyatt grinned, happy to be leaving school again. He followed his aunt into the hallway. Then the three of them orbed home together.  
  
At the Halliwell Manor:  
  
Piper and Paige were in the kitchen waiting for the others. They had arranged for Sheila to look after Chris until they returned. Soon Leo, Prue, and Wyatt orbed in. Paige picked up the potion bottles and handed on to Piper and one to Leo and one to Prue. She thought for a moment. "Should Wyatt have one too?" Leo spoke before anyone else could get a word out. "He doesn't need one. I'll have him with me all the time and I'm going to get him out of there before anything happens." Wyatt was confused. No one had explained to him what was going on. Piper turned to Wyatt. "Wyatt, we need to find Ben. Do you know where he is?" Wyatt shook his head. He had no idea where the little demon was. Prue took Wyatt's hand. "Concentrate on him Wyatt. You can sense him if you want to." Wyatt closed his eyes and thought hard. After a few moments he opened his eyes. "I know where he is." Leo took Wyatt by the hand. "I think we should all orb together." Everyone nodded and took hold of each other. Leo looked down at his little son. "Ok Wyatt, Orb us close to where Ben is." Wyatt nodded and orbed them all away.  
  
In the Underworld:  
  
The group found themselves in a large room. Wyatt put his finger to his lips as a signal for the others to keep quiet. They listened. In the next room they could here a man's voice shouting, "Join me or die!" There was no reply to the demand. Leo picked up Wyatt and threw a glance at Piper. She nodded. Leo orbed away with Wyatt.  
  
The sisters made their way quietly to the doorway and peeked around the corner. In the next room they saw Phoebe kneeling in front of an altar and on the other side of the alter was a young man. Prue pulled her sister's back and whispered. "How do we get Phoebe away from him?" Paige got an idea. "The two of you go in there and distract him. I'll run to Phoebe and orb her home. When we're gone you can vanquish him." Prue and Piper nodded. It wasn't the best plan, but they were in a hurry. They peeked around the corner again. The man was raising a dagger over Phoebe's head.  
  
Prue and Piper ran into the room. Piper shouted at Ben. "Let my sister go!" Ben turned to them with an evil grin. "Well if it isn't two of my aunts come to save the day." Prue waved her hand intending to send Ben flying, but her power didn't affect him. He laughed at her. "Your little tricks won't work on me now. I'm too powerful." Piper and Prue continued to verbally assult Ben while Paige snuck into the room and up to Phoebe. She placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and orbed. Ben immediately sensed that his mother was gone. He whirled around in anger, growling. Prue and Piper threw the bottles of potion at him. His face contorted in pain and he exploded in a ball of fire. Prue took Piper's hand and orbed her back to the manor.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At the Manor:  
  
Prue and Wyatt had gone back to Magic School, despite Wyatt's protest. Prue knew in just a few short years Wyatt would be too powerful to attend Magic School. It was just a matter of time.  
  
Phoebe, Piper, and Paige sat together in the dining room. Phoebe was still shaken from her ordeal. She was quieter than usual. Paige refilled her cup with tea. "Phoebe, are you ok?" Phoebe nodded. "I'm fine." Piper could tell this had taken a huge toll on Phoebe. "You know this wasn't your fault." Phoebe wasn't so sure. He was her son after all. She was intent on finding out how he had survived and who had told him that she abandoned him. Piper yawned and stretched. "I'm tired guys. I'm going to bed." She patted Phoebe on the head as she passed. "Night Pheebs. Sweet dreams." Phoebe frowned. She had a feeling her nightmares weren't over yet.  
  
Paige and Phoebe sat drinking their tea in silence. There was nothing left to say. Each was lost in her own thoughts. Paige finished her tea and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. When she returned she took Phoebe by the hand and led her upstairs. Outside Phoebe's room, Paige hugged Phoebe. "It'll be ok Pheebs. I promise." Phoebe held on to her baby sister for a second. "Paige?" Paige pulled back to look at Phoebe's face. "Yeah?" Phoebe looked a little embarrassed. "This is going to sound so stupid, but will you sleep in my room tonight? I don't want to be alone." Paige smiled. "A sleepover. Cool!" Phoebe laughed. Paige was such a nut sometimes. Paige let go of Phoebe. "Just let me go to my room and change. I'll be right back." Phoebe nodded. She went into her room and changed into her pajamas. Paige knocked on the door just as Phoebe was climbing into bed. "Come in Paige." Paige opened the door and practically flew to the bed. She climbed in next to Phoebe and curled up with her big sister. The two of them lay there in silence holding on to each other until they fell asleep.  
  
The End. 


End file.
